c_o_efandomcom-20200215-history
Martus I
Martus Rasmussen, the first High King of Ethaeria was born to a wealthy family around 361 before the Common Calendar in Xianthe. Early Life Martus was educated by the finest scholars money could by, and was exposed to many facets of the world that most Commoners weren't able to experience. At an early age he showed a distinct interest in politics and governance, and was also quite skilled at both. Family and friends marked him as a future City Father of Faeradun if not more. He was plagued with tragedy for a time, though, as he lost first his mother then his father to sickness. Becoming the eldest male of the house, he set to making a name for his family amongs the populace. Martus quickly rose through the political machine and at the age of twenty-three, he was asked to fill a vacancy left by a passinng politician. And so, he was elevated to the station on the Council of Elders, the governing body that includes the City Father, making him the youngest to ever attain that role. He served honorably in that position for years, making a name for himself as one that could be trusted. He also made an effort to meet and befriend his fellow Councillors, even if they hailed from different cities. He seemed content to live out his days in the service of his city until destiny began to weave its way into his life. Ordainment and Reign as King Martus was instrumental in a call to create a regional body that could oversee not just one city, but all cities of Ethaeria. During the search for the proper way to do this, many suggestions were offered, but none could fill the need. Finally, however, it was decided that a single ruler would best serve the people. Aided by the City Fathers and Councils of Elders, the ruler could make decisions and settle disputes that the city rulers themselves were unable - or unwilling - to do. Thus, the role of King was born. The search for the proper man to fill this role was a difficult one. Many men sought to attain this position, but only one could. Using guidance from the City Fathers, Councile of Elders, and the religious clerics, a short list of names was chosen. After much deliberation, Martus was chosen was the natural choice to lead the people. When told of this decision, Martus was famously quoted as saying "I feel I have done nothing to deserve such a high honor, and it shocks me to find myself chosen." Martus reign was relatively quiet, and served more as a period to transition the populace over to the newly crafted way of doing things. Under the new arrangement, the City Fathers and Councillors would all answer directly to the King. This meant that even the powerful Guild Barons were forced to listen to the King's mandates. While the Wardens and Casters were not obligated to follow the Common way of law, they mutually agreed to do so in the interest of fostering peace and trust amongst all mankind. Martus oversaw the building and completion of Stonewall Palace, set in the heart of Faeradun, where he moved his family. He also saw to it that many cities lacking in basic infrastructure were properly outfitted with roads, protective walls, and city guards. Death Martus death from the plague that had started to afflict the countryside shocked the populace. His sickness lasted only a few days before he fell into a coma and was pronounced dead by his house surgeons. He was laid to rest in the burial hall adjacent to the palace.